


Dream a little Dream

by Hanajimasama



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Nightmares strike again.





	Dream a little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> another fluff attempt. I hope you enjoy

Faraday had been right when he'd said 'The nightmares never stop'. Your dreams, if they could be called that were full of the horrible reoccurring sound of loud gun fire, shouts, the children crying in the distance and blood seemingly covering everything around you. You woke with a start bolting up from your blanket. The fire in front of you was no longer as bright slowly lulling itself to sleep too. A quiet sigh passed your lips as your shoulders slumped.   
You just wanted to sleep that was all you prayed that the nightmares would stop eventually but it had been weeks now and still they plagued your mind. Sighing again as you pulled your knees into your chest and wrapped your blanket around your body to stave off the cold. Your eyes stared into the dimming flames as they flicked and crackled gently in the cool night breeze. 

“Hm..Cherie?” you glanced up from the flames one of your travelling party had woken up. Goodnight was a restless sleeper as well. “You should be sleeping” he rose from his spot and walked around the fire to you careful not to disturb Billy. He sat beside you and offered you his hip flask. You declined you weren't much of a drinker. He took a swig of the whiskey and placed the flask back into the confines of his woollen jacket. 

“It's just...hard to sleep.” you admitted meekly “the nightmares...” you sighed again and barely had time to mention anything else when Goodnight kissed your temple and pulled you onto his lap holding you tightly in his arms.

 

“Oh cherie” he cooed planting another kiss on your temple. He rocked you gently to try and ease your mind. “Ma cheire, I wish I could make them go away but-” he kissed the top of your head “I can't...” The Cajun gentlemen sounded so somber when he told you he couldn't make those dreams go away. Closing your weary eyes you rested your head against his chest and listened to his steady breathing. Somehow simply being in his warm embrace soothed your soul to it's core it was so strange that a person could do this do you. 

“Will they ever stop?” you asked quietly 

“I wish they did” he replied with a weak smile “I've had my fair share of dreams. Tried everything to get rid of them. Scared poor Billy to death when he started travelling with me” a brighter smile graced his face though his eyes still showed the scars of his own tortured memories.  
“What I learnt thought is that having someone there for you and to tell you everything is going to be okay makes these nightmares so much more bearable” Goodnight pushed some loose strands of hair from your face and gazed down longingly into your eyes “So cheire, I might not be able to get rid of those horrifying dreams but let me be there for you when you wake and tell you it'll be okay.” the way he looked at you with such love and devotion brought tears to your eye and you nodded in response. Goodnight moved a hand to your chin tilting it up slightly so he could lean down and capture your lips so tenderly. Snuggling into Goodnight's warmth even more made you smile as his hand ran through your hair soothing all those frightful dreams away.

“Goody?”

“Yes cherie?”

“I love you” you mumbled into his chest hiding the flush of your cheeks.

“As do I.”   
You both stayed wrapped in each others arms listening to the low crackle of the dying fire until sleep finally took you both. When the dreams came back at least you wouldn't have to face them alone any more.


End file.
